Callipygous
by Homojeon
Summary: Kim Taehyung. Dengan segala kemesuman kronisnya karena tergila-gila akan bokong bulat montok milik kekasih kelincinya yang sempurna. "You have the most amazing ass, and I'm proud to own you, baby."/Vkook, top!Taehyung bottom!Kookie, Explicit Sex Scene. DLDR


**A VKook Fanfiction**

Genre : Romance (for now)

 **warning : OOC, AU, Typo, Tata bahasa amburadul.**

Semua peristiwa adalah sebatas fiksi dan luapan fantasi. Tokoh dalam cerita sepenuhnya milik orang tua dan diri mereka sendiri :)

.

.

"Berhentilah menyentuh bokongku, hyung. Kita ada di depan umum!"

Pemuda cantik bersurai kelam berbisik dengan sedikit memekik. Dengan sedikit kasar menepis tangan berkulit _tan_ yang senantiasa membelai bongkahan bokongnya dengan gerakan memutar yang sensual.

Sementara pemuda _tan_ itu hanya terkekeh, meremas bokong itu sedikit keras sebelum menghentikan kegiatannya. Membuat korbannya menoleh kearahnya dengan sedikit mendelik.

 _"Can't help it, babe. Not when I have all these for myself."_

Pemuda cantik itu memutar matanya malas. Sudah terlampau biasa dengan sifat mesum milik kekasihnya yang memang tidak pernah menahan hormonnya barang sedikitpun. Ia melangkah sedikit lebih cepat, meninggalkan kekasihnya yang dengan segera mengejarnya yang lebih memilih masuk ke perpustakaan sekolah.

"Ouch, _babe._ Jangan marah."

Pemuda dibelakangnya berujar dengan nada bercanda yang memuakan. Menarik lengan pemuda cantik itu dengan sedikit paksa, membuat tubuh montoknya tersentak kebelakang dan dipaksa berhadapan dengan wajah kekasihnya yang _sialnya,_ tampan.

"Apalagi, Taehyung?" pemuda cantik itu berujar malas. Ia ingin menenangkan diri ke perpustakaan, melanjutkan bacaan novelnya yang kemarin sempat tertunda karena pemuda di hadapannya menariknya paksa untuk pulang lebih cepat. Menghabiskan malam panjang di apartemen pribadi milik kekasihnya yang berujung dengan bagian bawahnya masih berkedut ngilu sampai sekarang.

Sementara pemuda yang dipanggil Taehyung itu tertawa pelan sembari menjilat bibirnya. Mendekatkan wajahnya dengan si pemuda cantik. Membiarkan deru nafas panasnya menerpa wajah manis milik pemuda submisif dihadapannya.

"Begitukah caramu berbicara dengan kekasihmu, heum? _Jungkookie?"_ ujar pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu dengan nada berat yang membuat Jungkook bergidik ngeri.

Jungkook berusaha mendorong tubuh Taehyung dengan agak kasar. Pemuda _tan_ itu sama sekali tidak melawan, hanya menuruti kekasihnya untuk berdiri sedikit lebih jauh. Mereka masih di sekolah, Taehyung sepenuhnya sadar akan kenyataan itu.

Jungkook membenahi berdirinya sebelum memberi _deathglare_ pada kekasih mesumnya. Yang saat ini berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menerkam kelinci manis di hadapannya.

 _Oh ayolah, dimata Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook yang marah itu terlihat manis._

"Apa maumu, Taehyung? Kita masih di sekolah. Kau mau kalau ada guru yang melihat?"

Taehyung terkekeh sembari memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya. Menatap wajah kekasihnya dengan senyum miring khasnya.

"Astaga, _babe._ Aku tidak akan meminta macam-macam. Hanya memintamu untuk mengajariku topik matematika untuk ujian besok. Salah?" ia memiringkan kepalanya, "Kau kan pintar, ajarkanlah kekasih _nakal_ mu ini, bagaimana?"

Jungkook mendengus nafasnya. Bukan salahnya kalau Taehyung harus mengambil ujian ulang karena nilai matematikanya yang kemarin sedikit _ajaib._ Dia hanya mengangguk malas, merasa sedikit iba kalau nilai Taehyung bisa jatuh lebih buruk lagi.

Kekasihnya ini tidak menyukai Matematika sama sekali.

 _In fact,_ Taehyung benci sekali dengan pelajaran angka dan huruf yang diletakan dalam suatu hubungan khusus itu.

"Kalau begitu, kita belajar di perpustakaan saja." ujarnya yang dibalas anggukan setuju oleh Taehyung.

"Tentu, _wherever you wish, darling."_ ucapnya sambil sedikit menampar bokong montok milik Jungkook dengan sedikit keras. Membuat empunya melotot.

"Taehyung!" pekik Jungkook agak keras di koridor. Gemas sendiri dengan kelakuan Taehyung.

Sementara Taehyung hanya tertawa terbahak yang menggema di koridor sekolahnya. "Bercanda _babe,_ HAHAHA." tawanya sebelum merangkul kelinci yang tengah merajuk tersebut. Menggiring pemuda manis itu memasuki perpustakaan.

"Ingat, kita hanya belajar. Jangan macam-macam Taehyung. Kau harus janji." ancamnya.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum remeh, " _Alright._ Hanya _belajar,_ ya. Tentu saja."

Ia mendorong Jungkook agar pemuda manis itu berjalan lebih dahulu. Diam-diam dibalik punggung lebarnya, ia menyilangkan jari telunjuk dan tengah tangan kanannya.

Sebuah _gesture_ yang mengatakan bahwa Kim Taehyung tidak akan memegang omongannya sendiri.

.

Jungkook menggeliat pada posisinya, berusaha mencari kenyamanan dengan posisi memunggungi kekasihnya yang tengah memangkunya dari belakang. Sesekali pemuda di belakangnya mendesis, kala bokong montoknya secara tidak sengaja bergesekan dengan penisnya yang sedikit menegang.

" _Babe,_ diamlah sedikit." desisnya.

Jungkook mendengus kesal, "Sudah kubilang posisi seperti ini tidak nyaman! Lebih baik aku duduk disampingmu saja." gerutunya dengan sedikit berbisik.

Suasana perpustakaan hari ini sedang sepi. Hanya ada beberapa siswa disana serta pengawas yang sedaritadi sibuk bermain _game_ kartu di komputernya. Sesekali guru wanita berusia kepala 4 itu akan mendesis galak pada beberapa anak yang ribut bergosip di salah satu meja dekat meja-meja komputer di seberang ruangan.

Taehyung menggeleng, menahan pinggul kekasihnya yang sudah nyaris beranjak dari duduknya.

"Diam disini, Kook." ujarnya dengan nada memerintah.

Jungkook memutar mata kesal. Kekasihnya ini memang keras kepala, namun suaranya yang mendominasi memang cukup untuk membuat si kelinci manis itu mengangguk patuh. Ia pun tetap pada posisinya dan kembali menjelaskan Taehyung beberapa soal pada buku modul yang terbuka di hadapan mereka.

"Jadi, kalau ada _x_ pada _linear,_ sebaiknya hyung gunakan rum-AAHHNN~"

Jungkook mendesah lirih ketika Taehyung sedikit menusuk lubangnya dengan kejantanan tegaknya yang terbungkus celana bahan. Rasanya menggelitik, namun terasa menggoda.

 _"Ssshhh babe. Kecilkan suaramu."_

Jungkook menoleh kesal. Sementara Taehyung hanya memasang seringainya. Sebelum Jungkook sempat berkata lagi, Taehyung sudah dengan sigap menyusupkan telapak tangan besarnya kedalam celana Jungkook yang memang sedikit longgar pada pinggangnya yang kecil. Mengelus kejantanannya dengan lembut dari balik celana _boxer_ yang dikenakannya.

 _"Mmpphh-T-Tae-hnn"_

Jungkook menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas meja. Menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan yang hampir lolos dari kedua bilah bibirnya. Kedua tangannya yang bergetar berusaha menarik paksa tangan Taehyung yang kini sudah masuk kedalam celana _boxernya._ Memijit penisnya dengan pelan. Membuat ceceran _precum_ membasahi bagian depan celananya.

Taehyung merunduk, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tengkuk pemuda manis di pangkuannya. Menyesap wangi sabun _citrus_ miliknya. Ia suka ketika Jungkook menggunakan barangnya. Membuatnya semakin terlihat jelas, siapa pemilik Jungkook sebenarnya.

Ia menjilat tengkuk Jungkook, tangannya masih tidak berhenti memijit penis mungil itu pelan, membuatnya berdiri tegak sempurna. Rintihan lirih terdengar dari balik punggung pemuda manis yang bergetar.

"Bagaimana kalau kita istirahat sebentar _babe?_ Semua rumus itu membuatku sedikit muak." ucapnya sebelum menyesap tengkuk putih mulus itu sedikit kasar.

Jungkook hanya mampu memekik pelan. Kini tangan kiri Taehyung sudah menyusup dibalik kemeja seragamnya. Menggoda _nipple_ nya dengan mengelus tonjolan itu pelan. Matanya berair menahan rasa nikmat yang terasa menyiksa.

Pandangan buramnya mengedar ke sekeliling. Sekalipun suasana perpustakaan itu terbilang sepi, namun ruang itu tidak kosong. Masih ada beberapa siswa yang bisa saja memergoki kegiatan mereka, meskipun tempat mereka bisa dibilang dipojok.

Dengan nada bergetar, ia mendesah lirih,

 _"T-Taehnn-hyunggh-"_

 _"Yes babe?"_

Jungkook menelan ludahnya kasar. Tangan Taehyung kini sudah memijit putingnya dengan sangat tidak lembut. Memencet tonjolan itu sedikit kasar membuatnya merintih perih.

 _"S-stophnggh- n-nanti ad-ah yangh l-lihatnnh"_

Taehyung terkekeh dengan suara dalamnya yang serak. Sarat akan nafsu. Tangan kirinya yang sedaritadi memilin putting mungil kekasihnya ia tarik. Membuat Jungkook mendesah lega sekalipun kocokan pada penisnya masih tidak berhenti.

Dengan sekali sentak, Taehyung menarik dasi yang terpasang di lehernya. Ia menarik tangan kanannya dari kejantanan milik Jungkook yang sudah basah. Baru saja Jungkook keluar, memekik sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah. Membasahi celana bagian depannya. Pemuda manis itu kini tersungkur lemas diatas meja.

Taehyung yang melihatnya hanya menyeringai. Perlahan diangkatnya tubuh kekasihnya yang sudah sangat lemas itu. Disandarkannya pada dada bidangnya. Kini kedua tangannya dengan cekatan menutup penglihatan Jungkook menggunakan dasinya.

"T-Tae?" pemuda itu berbisik takut.

"Ssshh. Tenanglah. Dengan begini, kau tidak perlu takut dilihat lagi kan?"

Pandangan Jungkook gelap. Dasi itu membutakan penglihatannya. Ia menelan ludahnya ketika perpotongan lehernya disambut oleh helaan nafas panas milik kekasihnya.

"Mmm _babe."_ gumam Taehyung sebelum mencium perpotongan leher jenjang mulus milik Jungkook.

Kedua tangan Taehyung kembali menjalar kebawah. Meremas paha berisi milik Jungkook sensual dengan gerakan memutar sebelum merambat naik. Dengan sukses membiarkan rintihan memohon Jungkook keluar dari bibirnya.

 _"Ukh-hmnnh-"_

Taehyung sedikit berkutat ketika melepas ikat pinggang yang dikenakan Jungkook. Setelah berhasil ia segera membuka resleting celana kekasihnya. Menurunkan celana serta _boxer_ putih milik kekasihnya hingga setengah paha. Jungkook merengek ketika kejantanannya kembali menegang setelah diterpa angin dingin dari _ac_ yang terpasang di beberapa sudut ruang perpustakaan tersebut.

 _"Ngghh-t-tae-"_

 _"Babe, aku punya satu pertanyaan untukmu."_

Tangan Taehyung menyelusup masuk. Melewati selangkangan Jungkook, dengan jemarinya yang bergerak berusaha mencari lubang mengkerut yang berada diantara bongkahan bulat milik kekasihnya. Jungkook mendesah tertahan ketika dirasanya jemari panjang Taehyung menusuk-nusuk liangnya menggoda.

 _"Hngg-ap-aphaa?"_

Taehyung kembali menyesap perpotongan leher Jungkook. Menyisakan bekas berwarna merah basah yang kontras dengan warna kulit putih kekasihnya.

"Bokong montokmu ini. Kira-kira bagaimana cara menghitung kenikmatan yang akan penisku dapat _when mine's buried deep inside of you?"_

Jungkook hanya mampu merutuk dalam hati. _Dirty talk_ yang dibisikan oleh Taehyung membuat libidonya semakin memuncak. Ditambah dengan kondisinya yang terbutakan oleh keadaan sekeliling yang ia yakini masih ada beberapa siswa di sekitarnya menambah rasa _excited_ nya semakin membuncah.

Ia menggeleng, kembali merintih ketika jemari itu hanya memutar menggoda tanpa ada niat memasukinya sama sekali. Ia bisa merasakan lubangnya berkedut minta diisi. Namun hanya remasan pada bongkahannya yang ia dapat. Membuatnya menganga dengan saliva yang menetes, menjuntai hingga menempel pada kerah kemejanya.

 _"Kau tidak tahu, babe?"_

Jungkook menggeleng, mulai merengek. _"T-Taehnn i-i n-need you-hnggh-in me. N-nowh!"_

Taehyung hanya terkekeh, menggigit cuping telinga Jungkook gemas.

 _"Impatient are we? Kau bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaanku, sayang."_

Jungkook menelan ludahnya kasar. Oh ayolah, jari _sialan_ milik kekasihnya itu hanya berputar-putar di sekitar lubangnya. Sementara penisnya yang tegak hanya terbiarkan terekspos begitu saja tanpa ada niat dimanjakan. Ia ingin menjerit, tetapi ia harus ingat ia tengah berada dimana sekarang.

Sekali lagi, ia hanya menggeleng sambil sesekali terisak.

 _"Oh ayolah, itu soal yang sangat mudah sekali."_

 _"Jawabannya hanya memerlukan satu buah rumus, babe."_

Ia mengecup pucuk kepala kekasihnya lembut kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terhenti. Jungkook sudah sesenggukan di pangkuannya, kejantanannya sudah memerah, tangan mungil itu sudah akan meraihnya untuk sekedar memuaskan diri. Namun tangannya ditepis kasar oleh Taehyung.

Taehyung menarik penutup mata Jungkook. Membuat pemuda manis itu mengerjapkan matanya berusaha menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang ada.

 _"Akan kutunjukan rumusnya babe."_ bisiknya sensual. Ia meraih pensil yang tergeletak diatas meja, mencoret diatas lembaran kertas yang sudah penuh dengan pemecahan soal matematika. Jungkook hanya menatap bagaimana jemari panjang itu dengan lincah menulis sesuatu diatasnya.

 _Formula for the perfect ass : (Shape + Circularity) x (Bounce + Firmness)_

"Bisa kau temukan jawabannya _babe?_ "

Sebelum sempat Jungkook menjawab, ia merasakan sesuatu yang panjang kecil dan keras menelusuk masuk ke rektumnya. Ia nyaris menjerit kencang, namun mulutnya sudah dibekap oleh Taehyung sebelum ia sempat menjerit dan menarik perhatian seluruh siswa yang ada disana.

 _"Mmmph-mhhp-"_

 _"Ssshh babe. Kau akan membuat semua orang menoleh kesini."_

Jungkook hanya mampu menjerit dengan bibir yang ditahan oleh Taehyung. Air matanya mengalir turun merasakan sensasi aneh dan tajam bergerak di dalam rektumya dengan kasar.

 _Kim Taehyung kekasih gilanya memasukan pensil ke dalam anusnya._

 _"Ukhh-mhph-mm-"_

"Iya-iya. Aku tahu ini memang nikmat, benar?"

Jungkook menggeleng. Tidak ini sama sekali tidak nikmat. Melainkan jauh dari itu. Ini sakit, menusuk dinding rektumnya kasar. Bukan ini yang ia inginkan.

 _"Ouch, tidak perlu menangis babe."_ Taehyung kemudian mengecup pipi Jungkook yang sudah basah dengan air mata. Perlahan ia menarik pensil itu keluar. Ada sedikit noda darah, ia terkekeh. _Wow._

Jungkook hanya terisak. Masih merasa perih di dalam lubangnya. Ia bahkan tidak mendengar suara berisik yang dibuat Taehyung ketika pemuda itu berusaha membuka celananya dengan Jungkook di pangkuannya. Ia baru menyadari ketika kekasihnya menggeram setelah berhasil membebaskan kejantanannya melalui lubang resletingnya.

 _"Your butt is nice. But it would be nicer if it was on my lap"_

Kejantanan Taehyung menusuk lubangnya. Nafas Jungkook tidak beraturan. Namun hasrat yang harus dipuaskan mendorongnya untuk sedikit berdiri dengan kaki yang sedikit bergetar.

 _"Babe?"_

Jungkook tidak menyahut. Melainkan memposisikan lubangnya diatas kejantanan Taehyung. Kemudian dengan sekali hentak ia mendudukan dirinya diatas pangkuan Taehyung. Membiarkan kejantan kekasihnya menelusuk masuk kedalam lubang panasnya yang memang masih longgar akibat pergerumulan mereka kemarin.

 _"Ahkk-hnng T-Taeeh-"_ Jungkook merintih dalam bisikannya ketika dirasanya kejantanan besar itu berkedut didalamnya. Reflek ia mengetatkan dinding rektumnya, membuat kekasihnya itu mendesis.

 _"Shit-babe!"_

Taehyung sedikit mengutuk lubang ketat milik kekasihnya.

Ya, ia akui memang sedikit lebih longgar dari kemarin. Tapi tetap saja didalamnya masih terasa sempit. Jungkook memang luar biasa.

Tanpa aba-aba, Jungkook mulai menggerakan bokongnya. Naik-turun diatas pangkuan Taehyung dengan posisi masih membelakanginya. Ia tidak peduli dengan rasa perih di dalam rektumnya akibat luka yang bergesekan dengan benda tumpul keras milik kekasihnya itu. Ia hanya ingin mencapai puncak kenikmatannya saja saat ini.

Taehyung menggeram. Matanya teralih melihat bagaimana bokong sintal itu bergerak memantul. Terlihat empuk dan kenyal. Kedua tangannya segera meremas kedua bongkahan bulat itu dengan keras, membuat empunya harus menutup mulutnya dengan tangan untuk menahan pekikan manja yang keluar.

 _"Ukhh-T-Taehn-yungh-akh-"_

Ingin rasanya menggigit bongkahan itu gemas. Taehyung memang memiliki _fetish_ tersendiri terhadap bokong bulat Jungkook. Ia hanya menelan ludah kasar ketika pikirannya melayang ke aktivitas mereka kemarin malam. Dimana Taehyung _memakan_ bokong itu dengan kasar. Membuat Jungkook senantiasa memekik sembari menungging. _Shit._

 _It was the hottest thing ever._

"Ugh- _babe-you're s-so good."_

Jungkook menengadahkan kepalanya. Peluh membasahi dahinya. Matanya melirik melihat sekitar.

 _Aman._

Seluruh siswa tampaknya lebih asik dengan obrolan masing-masing ketimbang memerhatikan mereka di pojokan yang tengah sibuk bergerumul panas. Ia terkekeh sembari menyeringai.

"J-Jawabanmu, Taehnn-" ia tersedak ludahnya sendiri ketika Taehyung dengan kasar mencekik lehernya. Nafasnya tercekat, namun ia menikmatinya.

 _Sial. Terlalu sering bercinta dengan Kim Taehyung membuatnya menjadi seorang masokis._

"Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu _babe._ "

Jungkook mengangguk kemudian mempercepat temponya. Batang di dalam tubuhnya sudah berkedut, begitu pula dengan miliknya. Tanda bahwa keduanya sebentar lagi akan sampai pada puncak kenikmatan mereka. Taehyung pun berbaik hati membantu Jungkook dengan mendorong pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan pergerakan Jungkook. Membuat miliknya menumbuk prostat Jungkook lebih dalam. Jangan lupakan kini kedua tangannya kembali merambat masuk kemeja putih yang sudah lengket dengan keringat itu untuk meremas gunungan empuk kembar milik pemuda manis itu.

Jungkook hanya mampu mengatur nafasnya untuk mengurangi keinginannya untuk mendesah keenakan. Tidak lama kemudian dinding rektumnya menyempit seiring dengan kontraksi yang dirasanya pada otot perutnya. Dengan beberapa tumbukan dari Taehyung, ia keluar. Menyemprotkan benihnya ke bawah meja tempat duduknya. Menggigit bibirnya hingga bertambah lecet dengan air mata mengaliri kedua pipinya. Tangannya meremat kemejanya sendiri untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmat.

 _Nikmat yang menyiksa._

Taehyung pun tidak lama ikut menyemburkan benihnya didalam tubuh Jungkook. Jepitan bagian terdalam Jungkook yang seolah memijat miliknya membuatnya menggeram tertahan sembari menggigit bahu sang submisif hingga berdarah. Mengoyak dagingnya, sekalipun pemuda kelinci itu sekarang sudah mati rasa karena pingsan akibat kelelahan.

Taehyung mulai mengatur nafasnya, membiarkan kekasihnya yang pingsan terkulai lemas dengan dada bidangnya sebagai senderan. Dengan sedikit susah ia membenarkan pakaiannya dan kekasihnya. Merapikan buku-buku mereka dan pamit pulang dengan Jungkook dalam gendongannya. Beberapa siswa menatap mereka heran, tapi ia terlalu _puas_ untuk peduli.

Kekasihnya memang hebat. Ia akui. Ia menyalurkan rasa puasnya dengan meremas bokong montok yang menjadi candunya, membuat pemuda yang sedang dalam kondisi tidak sadar mendesis dalam tidurnya.

.

Di dalam mobil, Taehyung senantiasa melirik wajah kekasihnya yang tengah tertidur pulas. Wajahnya menyiratkan rasa puas dibalik raut lelah dan kesakitan yang dipasangnya. Taehyung tahu betul batas Jungkook. Dielusnya surai hitam itu lembut. Pandangannya masih fokus ke jalan raya.

Jungkook menggeliat sebelum membuka kelopak matanya yang bengkak dengan perlahan. Mengerjap dengan polos kemudian mendesis karena rasa perih pada bagian bawahnya yang sungguh tidak tertahankan. Ia menatap Taehyung yang tengah fokus menyetir.

"Kita kemana Tae?" gumamnya namun cukup untuk didengar.

"Pulang." jawab kekasihnya singkat, "Ke Apartemenku lagi. Kita _lanjutkan_ disana _babe._ "

Jungkook membolakan matanya, "Tae, ini masih sakit, sungguh."

"Yang kumaksud adalah kau lanjut mengajariku disana. Apa yang kau pikirkan _darling?"_ seringainya jahil. Pemuda manis yang diajaknya berbicara hanya memajukan bibirnya merajuk.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau mau tahu hasil dari rumus bokongmu yang aku jabarkan tadi?"

Pertanyaan Taehyung sontak membuat Jungkook merona. Namun ia dengan malu-malu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Ia penasaran, meskipun ia tahu dalam hati bila jawaban kekasihnya itu pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari hal mesum.

Taehyung tertawa sambil mengedipkan matanya, "Mau tahu? Jawabannya adalah _fulfilled."_ jawabnya sambil kemudian menyelipkan tangannya antara kursi dan bokong kekasihnya dan meremasnya pelan.

 _"You have the most amazing ass, and I'm proud to own you, baby."_

 _End._

 _._

 _._

Halo! Jumpa lagi sama Momo ngehe. Akhir-akhir ini jadi suka bikin ff nc. Entah kenapa isi otak gue porno semua :' maafkan. Semoga pada suka ya, meskipun nc yang gue buat masih abal semua /3

Btw, gue baru bikin akun twitter. Kuy kalo berkenan, bisa difollow. Dijamin follback kok ;) gue bingung mau follow siapa aja selain bangtan huks. Kita kenalan disana. Yang mau req ff juga bole lewat sana. Tinggal mention ae, mau nc mau fluff leh uga. Tapi kalo angst(?) ngga jamin, soalnya hati gue rapuh :'3

Nanti gue juga bakal spam imagine kapal-kapal bangtan ehe. Soalnya gue demen gitu bikin plot lepasan, tapi gatau mau luapinnya dimana.

Kuy gaes, difollow : homojeon

Semakin kita kenal, semakin kita dekat, semakin mantapz!

Annyeong!


End file.
